Heritage Feats
version 2.8 Heritage feats grant abilities at levels 1 and 6. All bonuses gained from Heritage feats are racial bonuses. Heritage Feats 'Aasimar Heritage' You are descended from angels. Base: Gain the Good and Extraplanar subtypes. Your base land speed increases by 5ft. You continually radiate a soft light, illuminating a 10ft area. You can selectively control this light, ranging from just affecting your eyes (granting you darkvision 60ft) to extending from a hand (a 30ft long, 5 ft wide line) to a broad cone (15ft cone). Undead and other creatures vulnerable to sunlight take 1d12 holy damage per round when within the area of the light. Controlling the area of light is a free action. Epic: The area of your light increases to a 30ft globe (120ft darkvision, 60ft long/5ft wide line, 30ft cone). The damage increases to 3d12 holy damage per round, and also affects creatures with the evil subtype. Your base land speed increases by another 5ft. 'Assembled Heritage' You were made, not born. Base: You do not eat, breathe or sleep. You have Resist negative energy, nonlethal damage, positive energy, and precise 5. Epic: 'Your resistances increase to 10. +2 on a physical ability score of your choice. 'Dragonblooded Heritage You are descended from dragons. Choose an energy or physical damage type: acid/base, blunt, cold, fire, negative, pierce, positive, slash or shock. Base: You gain resist 5 to the chosen damage type, magicsense 30ft, low-light vision and a breath weapon. Your breath weapon deals (half of your level)d6 damage (minimum 1d6) of the same type (Reflex DC 10 + level + Con mod for half). When you take this feat, choose a 15ft cone or a 30ft line. You may use your breath weapon a number of times per day equal to your Con mod. You gain +4 on all saves verses fear. Epic: The size of your breath weapon increases to a 30ft cone or a 60ft line, and the damage increases to leveld6. Your resistance increases to 10. Your bonus on saves against fear increases to +8. Your magicsense increases to 60ft, and you gain darkvision 120ft. 'Fairy Godmother Heritage' You have a powerful fey watching over you. Base: Three times per day, you may substitute a 1d6 roll for any roll that would otherwise require a 1d20. Rolling a one on the d6 is a natural one. Rolling a two on the d6 is treated as a roll of 16, three as 17, four as 18, five as 19 and six as a natural twenty. The powerful fey will probably take steps to make your life 'more interesting,' in the Qenish sense of the word. Epic: Three times per day, you may substitute a 1d2 roll for any roll that would otherwise require a 1d20. A one is treated as a natural one, a two is treated as a natural twenty. This is in addition to your 1d6 substitution from the base tier of this feat. 'Gensai Heritage GONNA CHANGE MORE SOON' You are descended from elemental beings. Base: Choose an elemental background: Air, Cold, Earth, Fire, Metal, Necrotic, Plant or Water. Gain the appropriate subtype, as well as the Extraplanar subtype. Effects of the particular subtypes: *Air: Do not need to breathe. If you gain flight, it has a manueverability of good. Windsense 120ft. *Cold: Immune cold damage and effects. Chillsense 120ft. *Earth: Do not need to breathe. If you gain burrow, it is a twice your base land speed. Tremorsense 120ft. *Fire: Immune fire damage and effects. Heatsense 120ft. *Metal: Any racial or class DR you may gain is impenetrable. Metalsense 120ft. *Plant: Photosynthetic, with corresponding changes in diet and air consumption. You no longer smell like meat, and so are likely to be ignored by creatures only interested in bloody slabs of adventurer. Greensense 120ft. *Water: Can breathe underwater. If you gain swim, it is a twice your base land speed. Wavesense 120ft. Note that the effects of subtypes as listed differ slightly from the real subtypes. While you are treated in all ways as if you have the subtype, you don't gain all of the abilities of the subtype until this feat reaches epic level. Epic: 'Alternate movement mode, at full base land speed: Burrow, Flight (Average) or Swim. Alternately, gain DR 5/--- (Metal only). 'Goliath Heritage You are descended from giants. Base: You are treated as being both your original type and as a Giant, whichever is more beneficial. You can use your Strength, instead of Dexterity, for determining attack rolls with thrown weapons. You gain the ability to accurately throw and catch rocks, with a range increment of 30ft. The typical rock is thrown one-handed, dealing 1d8 damage. A heavier rock can be thrown two-handed as a full round action, dealing 1d12 damage. Epic: Large sized (+2 Str, -2 Dex, +1 Con; all the standard penalties and bonuses of size increase). Your range increment with rocks increases to 60ft. Rock catching can be performed once per round, when a goliath would otherwise be struck by a hurled rock or similar projectile. Treat this as a parry attempt that can only be used against thrown rocks. 'Startouched Heritage' You are descended from things that could best be described as "squamous", "pseudopoidal", "amorphous" or even "penguin-fringed." Base: '''Gain the Alien and Extraplanar subtypes. Anything attempting to to communicate with you mentally must make a Will save (DC 10 +your level + your Wis or Cha mod) or be confused for 1d6 rounds. You may project this mental disturbance outwards, forcing all non-Mindless creatures within 10ft to make the Will save or be confused. You may do this a number of times per day equal to your Wis or Cha modifier. '''Epic: Once per session, you may decide immediately after concluding your turn that 'no, that's not what I want to do.' You regain any consumables spent turn your turn (potions, mana, Umzamo dice, etc), and may begin your turn again. 'Tiefling Heritage' You are descended from fiends. Base: Gain the Extraplanar and Evil subtypes. You are automatically aware of the location any creatures with the Good subtype within 50ft. Choose one of the following benefits as well: *Gift of Corruption: All creatures within a 30ft radius of you take -5 on all Sense Motive checks against you. They are not aware of this effect. Additionally, those you spend great amounts of time with become more inclined to watch evil be done. This might not dim the zeal of a paladin, but the average man will become more withdrawn and suspicious. *Gift of Genocide: For each two creature of the same race that you kill in a single day, you get a +1 to attack and damage against them, to a maximum of your level. This bonus fades each day. You may only have a bonus against one race at a time. *Gift of Nightmares: You can inflict nightmares on those nearby. Once per day, you may designate a new target, who you must touch . When that target next sleeps, they must make three Will saves (DC 10 + your level + your Wisd or Cha mod). Each failed save inflicts one step of fatigue upon the target, that persist for one day, resisting all non-magical attempts to remove it. *Gift of Scheming: You and a number of other individuals (up to your level) get a +2 bonus to all Deception, Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks. *Gift of Summoning: All spells to summon Evil outsiders cost 1 mana less. You gain the ability to speak the Abyssal dialect of Planar. *Gift of the Comet: All creatures within 30ft of you suffer a -2 penalty to their MPM. Those around you with skills in the martial arts are more likely to act impulsively. Epic: Your goodsense expands to 100ft, and you can also sense people that have taken oaths to good-aligned gods. Your gift increases in strength, as shown below: *Gift of Corruption: The penalty from your aura increases to -10, and affects every creature within 100ft. *Gift of Genocide: The bonus increase to +2 attack and damage per two creatures of the same race killed, though it remains capped at your level. You can now maintain bonues against two different races at once. *Gift of Nightmares: Your nightmares also cause 1d4 points of vile damage. *Gift of Scheming: The bonus increases to +4, and you can grant it to a number of individuals equal to twice your level. *Gift of Summoning: The cost of summoning Evil outsiders is decreased another point of mana (total -2), and you learn a powerful magical ritual first devised by the demoness Lillis. *Gift of the Comet: The penalty from your aura increases to -4, and extends out to 100ft. 'Tombtainted Heritage' You are descended from undead. Base: '''Gain the Necrotic subtype. You may consume a portion of any helpless creature in order to heal yourself, whether blood or flesh. A full round action of feeding deals 1d4 points of Con damage to your victim, and heals 5hp per point of Con damage dealt. Additionally, you can sense when any creature within 30ft is below 0hp. '''Epic: You can consume life of any creature that you have pinned in a grapple, in addition to helpless creatures. Each round of feeding now deals 1d6 Con damage, and each point of Con damage dealt heals you 10hp. Category:Feats